


Conversations

by Koffee



Series: Never Robins AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason never become Robin, but that doesn't mean they aren't supposed to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is apart of an AU where Dick and Jason don't meet Bruce and don't become Robin. Jason is really young in this, like maybe, 15 and Dick's around 18 (or however many years apart they are, DC keeps changing it). Like any of my other fics, if you have an suggestions for this AU please leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, and any of my other fics. :D It means a lot to have you all stop by. Feel free to tell me about your day in the comments, or about anything else, I love hearing from you guys. <3

As he locked up the bakery, his eyes caught a glimpse of a poster which he had walked by multiple times on the way home but never payed any attention too. He shoved the store keys into his coat pocket and examined the poster, Haly’s Circus. The words Haly’s Circus was written in big glittering gold letters across the top of the poster.

A memory was there, buried under everything that had happened in the past few years. He pulled his hood tighter around his face to keep the cold air from burning against his cheeks. He remembered the boy from the circus all those years ago. He remembered the two of them being chased, and his eyes -- those gorgeous bright blue eyes.

There was a longing to be free from the cage of the city.

Jason turned and coughed into the sleeve of his coat, then looked up once more to examine the date. His eyes widened when he realized tomorrow was the last day they would be in town. He swore, and made a run for the location.

Things were different now than they were when he was kid. He could afford freedom.

Jason glanced down at the dates, today was the second to last day and the show had already begun. He swore, and ran in the direction of where the show was taking place. It wasn’t too far, about a fifteen minute walk and he’d get their faster by running. He ignored the stabbing pain of the cold air piercing his throat and lungs, he had to see those gorgeous eyes again.

Then he saw it, the circus.

He stood at the edge of the grounds, trying to catch his breath, he was tired and probably a little feverish. He watched as people exited the tent, and he suddenly felt a little stupid. He could be in a hotel room right now, sleeping, but instead he was at a circus searching for someone who lived at the peripherals of his memory.

He waited, until he saw him and his heart leapt.

He was older now, grown -- then a name. Just looking at him triggered a name and he remembered and called out, “Dick!”

Dick snapped his head up, his eyes meeting with Jason’s across the grounds. A smile stretched on his face, he through the crowd and embraced his old friend, “I was hopping you’d show up!”

Jason didn’t say anything back just yet, he was caught off guard by the warmth from Dick’s arms. The air of the city was cold, but Dick wasn’t. He sighed and set his head on Dick’s chest, “Didn’t think I’d make it in time.”

Jason peered up at Dick, who made a worried expression, “You feeling okay?”  
  
“I think I have a little cold.”

“Stay with us tonight --”

“No, I’ll be fine, I just wanted to see you again.”

“You have to at least let me take you home.” Dick stroked Jason’s cheek with the back of his hand, “You’re feverish, come with me. My parents have some medicine in the trailer, I’ll get you some and take you home. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jason followed Dick deeper into the parking lot, occasionally catching glances with a few of the other performers. Whenever he’d lock eyes with someone he’d quickly look away, nervous but yet, not quite sure what he was nervous about.

Once at the trailer he waited outside, despite Dick inviting him in. Seconds later after Dick went inside, a couple approached the trailer. Both of their eyes locked on Jason, who was an outsider to this community.

The man spoke, “Can we help you?”

They were his parents. Dick’s parents.

Before Jason could answer, Dick emerged holding a pill bottle, “Mom, Dad, I might be home a little late tonight.” he said and then turned his attention to Jason, “My truck is over here,”

Jason nodded, and followed him.

Dick’s mother called after the two, “Be safe, my little robin.”

Dick blushed, even in the dark Jason could tell he was embarrassed, “Thanks Mom, I will.” he called back.

Once in the truck, Dick immediately started up the heater, “It’s so cold, oh here.” he handed Jason the bottle. “They might make you sleepy, but they should help. So, where do you live?”

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but was hit with a coughing spell. He turned away and coughed into his right arm, not wanting to get any germs on his old buddy. “Right now,” he managed to begin, “Right now, in a hotel but only until the heater in my apartment gets fixed.” Dick gave him a look and before he could say anything, Jason added, “No, I don’t want to stay with you. Just take to any hotel, please.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Jason swallowed two pills and set the bottle in the cup holder.

Dick turned on the headlights, and left the parking lot, “I want to say thanks again, for saving me.”

“Saving you?”  
  
“Yeah, when we were kids.”

“So, what happened why were the chasing you?”

“I wondered a little too far from camp,” Dick explained, “They pulled me into their car, at a stop light I got out and they chased me.” as they were driving down a street, Dick glanced up and saw Batman, “You think that’s the same Batman from before?”

“Probably.”

“Is any hotel is fine?” Dick asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are you even old enough to check into a hotel without an adult?”

Jason shook his head, “Nope.”

“How old are you?”

He shrugged, “Dunno.”

Dick frowned, “Is this hotel good?”

“Yea.”

“Wait here, I’ll check us in.”

Jason was little relieved to have Dick gone, he kept talking and Jason wanted to sleep. The pills Dick had given him obviously had some kind of muscle relaxer in them.

A few minutes later, Dick opened the passenger door, and asked, “You think you can stand?”

“Maybe.” Jason reached out and put an arm around Dick’s neck, he wasn’t going to be able to stand even if he tried.

“Maybe you should have only took one.” Dick didn’t even let him try to get out of the car on his own. He scooped the teenager up in his arms and skillfully locked the door. As he climbed the stairs up to their room, Jason fell asleep. Dick smiled warmly as he set the teenager on the bed.

In the bathroom he found a pair of small washcloths which he ran under some cold water. After squeezing the excess out from cloth, he folded it up and set it gently on Jason’s forehead. For a few seconds he watched the teenager breathe slowly, so vulnerable and unlike who he was when they first met. It was because he was sick though, Dick was sure that strong personality was still there.

At about a quarter to midnight, Dick went out on the balcony to call his mother, “Hey, I don’t think I’ll be going home tonight.”

“Why, what happened is something wrong?”

“A friend of mine is sick and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“That’s nice of you, do you know if he has any family?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, he can stay with us until he get’s better.”

“Yeah I know but...” Dick looked through the glass of the balcony door and saw Jason sitting up holding the washcloth in his hands, “He just woke up, I’ll call you back soon.”

Jason looked down at the washcloth, then at Dick who was closing the balcony door. His body felt heavy, and he wanted to go back to sleep.

“Jason?”  
  
“Hmmm?”

“You doing okay?”

“No.”

Dick smiled, and put the back of his hand on Jason’s forehead, “Still a little warm.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, but go to sleep now.” Dick took the washcloth from Jason’s hands, and promised, “I’ll be here when you wake up, no one’s going to hurt you here.”  
  
Jason nodded and closed his eyes. He felt safe. Being sick and alone in on the streets of Gotham was dangerous, and somehow Dick had managed to pick up on Jason’s fear. Dick offered a warmth that was missing from both the city and his life and Jason didn’t want it to go away.

Jason reached out and set his hand on Dick’s thigh, “You’ll stay?”  
  
“Yeah, I will.”

 

 


End file.
